


Our Inner Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Castiel is always left to clean the mess. Not completed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Inner Demon

**Author's Note:**

> After the episode "Do you Believe in Miracles?"

Castiel's Pov  
"Castiel this was the right thing to do. Not killing Metetron." I said no other angels would be killed at my command. "You may have locked me up but in the process you have lost a lot of things precious to you haven't you Castiel", sys Metatron. "First your grace and then your human Dean Winchester." Says Metetron. Dean is dead? "Yep, stabbed him with my own blade" Metatron says smirking. Hannah I'll I begin." No Castiel you must make yourself a leader in Metateons place. You are right Hannah. I say sadly. I turn toward the door but a prayer from Sam stops me.

Sam's Pov  
I don't know why I'm doing this bit Castiel should know. Hey Cas um Dean is dead. Yeah Metatron killed him I say sourly. Oh he also came back to life with the power of the blade but um he's a demon Cas. I feel the tears trickle down my cheek. My brother is a demon Cas and I thought you should know is how I end the prayer.

Castiel's Pov  
The man I loved was know angels worst enemy. "Is everything all right Castiel" Hannah asks.dean Winchester is a demon I hear my self say and then repeat and repeat. I finally say I have to go. Next thing I know I'm in the bunker calling dean's name.he comes out of his room his eyes are their regular green color. Everything seems normal but then I look into his soul. Where the bright shining soul used to be was darkness. No love no compassion or so it seemed. When he looked at me I could see love in his eyes.

Dean's Pov  
"Cas I'm a Demon I say. "I know he says sadly. Cas do you still love me I ask. "Of course he answers but demons can not love. "Cas I do t know what happened or how I became a demon or how I can still feel but I know I love you,Castiel. I go closer to him. " I love you Dean Winchester" he says "Demon or not" I ask. "Demon or not" he repeats. I smoothly cup his jaw and move his head toward mine and pull him into a long deep kiss.


End file.
